deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderbladeX/The Cyberspace War
'Ey folks! So I've been doing Thunder vs Agent for awhile, and as I kept typing up the fight, there was something about the way I set up the internet like it was an entire universe itself. So I'm gonna do a little fanon about it. Plot _____, a user of the Death Battle Wiki, wants to claim some of the popular fights of the Wiki as their own, and they failed miserably, resulting in them getting banned by an admin. However. . .in Cyberspace, the corrupted user did not accept his plan being demolished so easily, so they plan to not only take over the Wiki. . .but take over all of Cyberspace! Before getting banned, _____ had convinced some other users to join them on the road to taking control of the fights, now they have SOMEHOW returned to the wiki, told his allies about what happened, and gathered them up to create an alliance. Meanwhile, _____, another user of the wiki, noticed what was going on, and told some other people on chat what was going on. Now the details of the plot has spread all over the Wiki, and the next thing you know, a resistance to combat the greedy army of users has formed. Who's side will you take? The power of the users is based on how thwy rank on the wiki. Example: An admin like Ari is stronger than a Chat Mod like Masta Registration Antagonist, Protagonist, or neutral? Personality: Self explanatory Powers/Abilities: Make sure to specify your abilities. Weapons: You can create a weapon of your own, OR you can use a weapon from an already existing verse. Also post an image of what you want to look like. I don't care if you use google images for this, but just as long as it's a character that doesn't already exist. Example: You cannot use someone like Sans as the person you want to look like. The Protagonists BLADE Personality: A lone wolf kind of type. He is recitent and Anti-Social. Powers and Abilities: Electricity manipulation and attacks based on Plasma. The two could go hand-in-hand at times. Weapon: A sword made of Dragon Scales. REXE Protagonist Personality: A fun guy, but quite the wise cracker. He can talk about anything to lighten up the mood, but sometimes is a crybaby. Powers/Abilities: Ripple Weapons: . . . . . .A bong. (sigh) CHAR Personality: A hyperactive jokester with a big appetite. Chewing on something is is stress reliever for him. He has a strong sense of right and wrong, and he joins the team as one of the speedsters. Powers/Abilities: Can emit fire and poisonous substances from his mouth. He uses Rash's kick moves and can transform into three forms: Ankylosaur, Utahraptor, and a Charmeleon (I think) Weapons: A gun that shoots snakes. Titamon's sword. Fragarach, BFG, Rudra Divide, Tomb Axe, Rudras Howl, Lightbreak Press. FINN Personality: Impulsive, tough, and crude. Powers/Abilities: Optic Blast, Ice manipulation, Metal manipulation, and an elastic body(?) Weapons: Fuuma Shuriken, Yamato, Masamune (Which one?), Dragon Rebellion. RED '''(RUN) Personality: A crude jokester, but serious at certain times. He is laid back, but if his teammates are in danger, he'll spring into action. Powers/Abilities: Ability copy, Healing factor (Head must be intact), Transformations, Elemental manipultion, 6th sense, 5 second time stop, can burn things on a higher dimension with Megildo of Belial, Insect summoning, Cloning, Reactive evolution, weapons adapter/master. Weapons: A death scythe, guns, dual pistols with infinite ammo, pocket which holds his entire arsenal. '''KEVIN Pesonality: Gullible, intelligent, purish, sluggish movements. Abilities: High endurance wth the exception being his nails, high gripping power, smartass Dratini. Weapons: Meteorite HammerHammer that quacks, Dratini. NOAH Personality: Chill, bad memer, competitive, strategic, unaware of others around him at times. Abilities: Copy one ability of a foe at a time, can drag foefor into his realm. Weapons: Ban Hammer. The Antagonists FAX Personality: Flamboyant and crazy. Powers/Abilities: Telekinesis, reality warping, flaming flatuence, Purple blasts of energy, Dragon breath, teleportation, rainbow vomit, time manipulation, fire manipulation. Weapons: Meme gun, Standard sword. CHRIS Personality: One word: Rage. Tries to act smug. Powers/abilities: Clones that die from water Weapons: Laser Bow LAK Personality: Calm and collected. Powers/abilities: Invisibility, speedster. Weapons: Gatling gun, chainsaw sword, a fire devil stick, a magnum/flamethrower hybrid. PIKART Personality: Cunning, quiet, forgetful but can remember one's weakness, deceitful. Powers: Dual daggers (One of fire, other of electricity), Lightsaber ripoffs, bazooka, fugin shoes (Works well on bug type foes.), explosives, Death Stare Mario Mask. Abilities: Fire and Electricity immunity, PSI (Fire, Thunder, Freeze, Beam, Life up, Magnet, Paralysis.) With Mask: Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, teleportation, chilling stare (Reads foe soul and abilities, can insert uneasiness and potentially fear.), flight. The Neutrals ROGUE Personality: Quick tempered, but distant from others. Powers/abilities: Electrical manipulation, Ice manipulation for defensive purposes Weapons: Blood Scythe, Rope Dart DEN Personality: Quiet guy who makes bad jokes. Powers/abilities: Limited toon force, can pull weapons out of thin air. Weapons: Demoman weapons, an Emboar. LION Personality: Brash and fast, loves to fight. Defends his allies. Powers/abilities: Air based jutsus, speedster, cloning, warp hax, flame breath, thunder release. Weapons: Katana, Kunai, Shuriken. OMEGA Personality: Insane. Abilities: Stealth and agility, shits out lemons and uses them as projectiles. Weapons: Squall's Gunblade. Category:Blog posts